Friendly competition
by e-dowely
Summary: Moved to a new asylum in springwood to try and ease her homicidal urges but Krissie learning of Freddy's antics, tries to best the dream demon in gruesome kills and is pleased to find him playing along
1. Chapter 1

**Friendly competition **

The room seemed to consist of entirely metal, grated catwalks the stood above large furnaces, pipes that lined every and any wall, spurting out puffs of steam every so often and random stairs that seemed to be everywhere you turned, as if mocking you. Krissie clicked her fingernails on one of the few inactive pipes, feeling the vibration of her taps. She rarely tapped her fingers and when she did it usually meant she was in deep thought or irritated but sometimes a combination of both.

Tap…. Now how did she get into this situation? Tap… This certainly wasn't the asylum that she was in just a few moments ago. Tap… More importantly, who was the son of a bitch that was responsible for putting her in shit hole of a place? Tap ….Whoever the bugger was he was going to get a knife embedded deep into his spine or her favorite spot right where the skull connects to the spine. Tap….. That would bring a smile to her lips. Tap … It had been a while since she had been able to have some fun. Tap…. Ever since those damn doctors had been keeping a close eye on her.

She stopped tapping her fingers and huffed out loud. Hopefully when she got out of this place, if any of the police or doctors didn't find her first then she would get to have her little bit of 'fun'. She let the wicked smile taint her expressionless face for a brief moment. It was a predatory glare, a look that would send shivers down any sane human beings spine.

"Now the question is," She began asking into the dark but was interrupted by a low cackling that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere in particular at the same time. "Who does that absolutely diabolical chuckle belong to?" She finished turning to find a man standing in just enough light to outline the very hints of what his appearance might be. He wore a scruffy, beat up fedora and a dingy red and green, possibly black striped sweater. It was hard to tell in the low light. She smiled and brought her hand to her hip, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you the man to thank for my sudden found freedom?" Krissie was answered by that same deep gravely chuckling that echoed and spun its way around everything. A furnace to her left lit in a sudden spark of heat. She tilted her head to regard it before turning back the man. That seemed very ominous. He stepped closer, painfully slow to drag out the panic, right hand raised, revealing a glove adorned with very sharp, very evil looking blades on each fingertip. As he walked into the light she could see every deep gnarl in his hideously burned face. He brought his clawed hand to the railing and dragged the blades along the metal causing a very unpleasant screeching noise. Krissie pulled her lips up into a snarl to display her distain at the horrible sound. The man stopped and laughed again obviously enjoying her discomfort to the fullest. She concluded right there and then that this man was going to die by her hand.

"Now what is your name?" She asked hoping to learn the title of the man that she planned on torturing until he screamed for her mercy. It was her habit to memorize her victims name before she killed him. The burned man ceased walking, bringing his hand to the side of his head and flexing his hand, emphasizing his blades before bursting out in laughter again. What was so god damn funny? She took a step closer. They really weren't that far apart. He returned the gesture, moving closer to her.

"The names Freddy Krueger, bitch. Never heard of me?" Krissie smirked, taking the last step to completely eliminate the distance between them pulling the hidden dagger out from the strap of her hospital issued pants and swinging it around, feeling the resistance of the blade entering deep into his back. He grunted in pain and she used the momentum to push her body close to his driving the blade deeper in-between the ribs. Their bodies were touching. She missed the spine but it was her first time killing in two years, she had gotten a tad bit rusty.

"Nope." She purred. "The names Kris, and everyone that knows me, knows I always have a blade on me." She twisted the blade for good measure and leaned into his ear, resting her face on his gnarled cheek. "For the moments the doctors are careless and I get to have a little fun." Freddy laughed like he seemed to enjoy doing and Kris felt the familiar sudden sensation of pain pulsing in her side and the warm trickle of blood as it dripped down her body, staining both her shirt and pants. She eased her head to look down. He had drove his finger knives into the soft spot to her side, any deeper and he would have impaled her kidney. She joined him in his chuckle, looking him in the eye and returning his deviant smirk.

"Well met, Freddy, well met indeed." He ripped the blades out of her side and she gasped, jerking her blade out of his back in return. It was just plain rude to leave it in his back when he had removed his weapon.

"Till next time, bitch." He snidely replied in his smug voice and almost as if he commanded it, the room began to fuzz out of her consciousness as the sound of familiar doctors called her name and shook her body.

"Aw, and I was just starting to have fun." She pouted as the last remnants of the man before her drifted off into nothing.

Kris awoke to the panic voices of one doctor and two nurses. She snarled as her eyes opened to find the familiar white room with the irritating bright light. It was just a dream. She really was still stuck in the loony bin. The person whom Kris really didn't want to see's face shoved itself into her field of vision. It was the damn doctor who was convinced he could fix her homicidal urges, like it was a bad thing.

"Krissie, did you do this to yourself?" She laughed, the imbecile. She turned her head to see her pure white sheets quickly filling with a lovely shade of red. The nurse was putting pressure and bandaging the wound and possibly attempting to stitch it.

"Not to worry, no internal bleeding, just superficial." The nurse called out, tightening the gauze. She almost turned to the nurse and told her of course it was just a flesh wound, Freddy was just playing, kinda like a kitten but thought better of it.

"Doc," She stated calling him by the name she had chosen to call him because she didn't bother to learn his name. Kris only memorizes men's' name that she planned on killing. It was just part of the ritual. "You know I wouldn't do this to myself. You know me. I only do this to men, remember? I like to see men suffer." Kris kept a serene smile as she said this, as if was just common knowledge.

"Kris." He said with that same fake pleasant smile that just screamed that he wanted to be your friend. "Then who did this to you?" She thought this through before answering him but decided that it would be better if she didn't tell him that it was some burned man from her dreams."

"Don't know." She stated calmly as if he had asked her the time and she didn't have a watch. The doctor gave a frown.

"Come on Krissie, you can tell me." She looked him directly in the eye letting her wicked grin fill her face. She knew it freaked everyone out, especially Doc.

"And I would lie to you?" It was her best innocent impersonation and she knew it got on, not only the doctor's nerves but also the nurses. "I don't know but you should see what I did to him." With that she whipped out the blood soaked knife from under the sheets that had been still in her hands the entire time, letting the light reflect off of the dark black blood that was already clotted. In Kris's experience of killing she knew that kind of clotting was only found in an old body. Dear Freddy Krueger didn't seem to be an old body but who knows? She smiled as the doctor and nurses flinched from the knife they knew she had hidden somewhere but wasn't really sure if she did, She brought it to her face and for a split second Doc thought she was going to lick it but she didn't she kept turning it in the light inspecting.

"Interesting." She mumble but when the doctors questioned her on what she meant, she ignored them. It was certainly none of their business that she had made a new and interesting acquaintance. After several attempts at getting knowledge on her attacker they gave up knowing full well that they were going to get nothing form the stubborn woman. The doctor had also taken her knife but that didn't bother her too much, after all she had four more hidden in places where she could obtain them easily.

Kris didn't go back to sleep that night, didn't want to. She was way too excited in her thoughts. She spent the rest of the night looking out of the window, pacing around the room even despite the red ache in her side. In her entire being she could feel that this small town that she was transferred to was hiding a deep dark tantalizing secret for a woman like Kris.

The next morning they found a different patient dead. He was a young adolescent that called himself Kenny. Nobody really knew if his name was really Kenny but nobody dared or rather cared to dispute him on that fact. He was a nice boy as far as Kris was concerned he was a nice enough boy and hadn't warranted her rage or her need to kill him.

It was how they found him that brought a fiendish leer to Kris's face. During the commotion and downright panic she was able to sneak in to see the so named atrocity and couldn't help but feel a slight envy to the killer. The body was slashed in several places but the real grizzly part was that he was gutted like a pig and hung with his own intestines. This new killer had artistry to his kills and for a brief moment Kris felt that old twinge of cold calculating killer surge with in her dormant body. It had been a while since she had felt an urge so strong and who was she to disappoint. Kris new it was about time for her to get back to her old ways, two years had certainly been a long enough rest. She was back and it felt wonderful.

"A serial killer who slaughters you as you sleep, in your only escape from the world." She whispered as she watched them cart the body away. "Brilliant." However was she to best that stroke of genius?

**Authors Note/ Yay! First chapter even though I really, really ought to be working on my other fic but Freddy threatened me and you just can't ignore finger knives pressed to your jugular. It's impossible. So do make him happy and tell me what you think of this chapter…. (before he starts making lame jokes) Crap he heard that… got to go! **


	2. Chapter 2

Doc watched in apprehension and a hidden fear as he watched Kris pace back and forth in her room. She would stop occasionally and look out of the window before she began pacing again. It was if she didn't see the room but something else entirely. He shuttered, for the last year he had worked with her she had calmed to the point of almost resembling human but now, with every pace he could see that look behind her eyes. The one he had work so hard to extinguish. Something had woken the old part of her, the dangerous, vile, scheming part. He sighed fighting back the urge to walk far away, fast. He opened the door.

"Hey, Krissie, not coming out of your room today?" He asked in the best sincere voice he could muster. After all, everyone said that these kinds of people can sense fear; if you could call them people. She regarded him coolly, not blinking. Her tongue flicked to the edge of her teeth as she brought her lips up for a smile. There was something hideously wrong with the way she smile. As if she didn't really comprehend what the gesture meant.

"Doc, didn't I warn you that I will kill you if you continue to call me that." He had to fight back with the best of his restraint not to flinch. She still didn't blink. He decided to try another approach.

"Did you hear what happened to Kenny, Kris?" She tilted her head to the side in thought, breaking eye contact for a moment. She turned away to look out of the window and the doctor thought she wasn't going to answer him.

"Yes." She paused thinking back on that wondrous display of macabre. "I saw what had become of him." Doc shifted his weight to his other leg.

"And?" He asked. She turned her head looking over her shoulder, letting a lopsided grin greet the doctor.

"And?" She mocked licking her lips again. Kris turned her body to face the man cocking her head to the side watching him with the same hidden contempt.

"What do you think about it?" She sighed and looked to the ceiling before continuing her pacing that she had put on pause to speak with the doctor.

"The boy did nothing to warrant his death, as far as I could tell. He seemed to generally avoid confrontation with everyone." She grinned wider. "and he was intelligent enough to stay out of my path." She added as a sick after thought. She stopped and leaned on the wall by the window, gently tapping her fingers on the windowsill.

"But," Kris continued. "The kill is in an entirety of its own. I don't think it was done by someone who personally knew him." The doctor took a step forward.

"How so, the kill was brutal and overkill. That is proof enough to show that it was done by someone who despised him." Kris laughed shaking her head to the side.

"Nah, you ain't looking at all the signs. Think of the boy as a canvas. The kill is a masterpiece by our standards, a real art piece. This killer just wants to be noticed. He wants people to see and fear his work. I envy the bastard who did this, I really do. He makes me miss the days I was able to have a little fun." The doctor shuttered inwardly, not showing it. She stopped tapping and watched as Doc took a step closer.

"Well, do you know who did this?" Kris shrugged taking a step to look the doctor fully in the eyes.

"Not personally." She purred. "but I can guarantee that it was the same one who did this to me. The blade patterns are too similar and I don't believe in consequences." She eased back and turned to look out of the window. The Doctor sighed watching as she rested her left hand on the side of the window leaning as close as she could to the glass.

"Then if it was the same person, then why aren't you in Kenny's place?" Now Kris let a small chuckle escape her lips. The doctor took a step back out of fear, hoping that the woman didn't notice.

"Oh, he was just introducing himself. He was just playing." She laughed louder this time grinning ear to ear. "Now it's my turn to introduce myself." Kris turned and looked the doctor straight in the eye. He knew that glare anywhere. Kris was back in all her murderous glory and he could tell she was eyeing him up. She licked her lips again, grinning a wolf's grin.

"Doc." She stated. He didn't want to answer her but did anyway. She lurched forward.

"Yes." He whimpered displaying his full fear. She chuckled before taking a step forward. He moved backwards hitting his back against the door. She leaned into his ear. He was seconds away from wetting himself.

"Now would be a good time to leave. Unless." Kris purred leaning closer to the side of his face. " You want to tell me your full name? I would love to know it at this moment. I'm in a playful mood." He didn't even give her a second thought. Doc took her invitation to leave and practically ran out of the room slamming the door as he left. As he ran down the hallway, he was followed by the haunting sound of her chuckle, chasing after him.

He stopped and leaned his back heavily on the wall panting. One of his coworkers who also worked with Krissie, walked up eyeing up the frightened man. They both exchanged glances.

"Krissie is back to her old ways." He said and the other doctor leaned his head back and cursed. They both new how dangerous she had been.

Krissie was still watching out of the only window in her entire room. She was still in deep scheming thoughts and was only mildly aware of the door opening behind her. It had been more than an hour since she sent the doctor sprinting out of her room barely able to keep him from wetting himself. Kris hated when they wet themselves; it always made such a horrid mess. She let her body tense as the door shot softly with a click. The room filled with the sounds of heels tapping the linoleum floor. Kris eased at the sound. She was sure that if it had been another man she would have gutted him then and there.

"Who are you?" Kris asked not even bothering to turn around. It was probably a new nurse come to check on the one who sent Doc running with his tail between his legs.

"Nancy." She practically singed. "Nancy Thompson."

**Authors Note/ In which we find out how insane Kris really is and how much she hates doctors and men. Wow… She must really hate male doctors then. Doc is so screwed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers, you rock awesomeness more than you know. This chapter is longer. (Yay!) and personally, I like it, a lot. So enjoy.**

Nancy was a pretty little petite thing, with long bark colored hair with one grey curl that seemed to stand predominantly before the rest. Kris eyed her up before smiling genuinely; she had to admit she liked this woman even though she had barely met her.

"You're not a nurse." Kris blatantly said. " you're dress too nice and I have never seen you here. Are you a doctor?" Nancy's lip curved into a smile that showed just how sweet she was.

"Sort of," She responded. "I'm a psychiatrist." Krissie groaned at the thought and rolled her eyes.

"Here to analyze me? I'm not in the mood." She hissed. If there was one thing Kris hated more than doctors it was psychiatrist, the hypocritical bastards. To her surprise, Nancy laughed a soft coo of a sound.

"Even though a woman serial killer is rare, no, I deal with nightmares mostly. I'm just here to introduce myself to the people here." Kris regarded her with her cold calculating glare and was surprised when the Nancy woman stared into her eyes back without so much as a glint of fear. Impressive. Kris lightened her look and grinned while letting out a soft chuckle.

"They let you in hear unaccompanied?" Nancy smile while giving a playful shrug.

"Well, they really don't know I'm in here, especially after you scared the doctor in such a way and plus I'm not really the kind to listen to rules too much. Oh and I figured your kill list consist of mainly men so I figured I'd be safe, well at least safer." Shaking her head with a laugh, Kris nodded out of respect before turning to the window.

"If it's any prize, I won't kill you. You've grown on me and that is a rare thing indeed." She smiled and walked to the window and put her hand on the glass. "Nightmares specialist, huh?" She half muttered to herself. "Kinda like Krueger." She felt Nancy flinch, all of her muscles tensing with the brief mention of that name. Kris gave her lopsided grin and turned on her heal, slowly. Nancy only glared at her.

"Where did you hear that name?" She asked with a seriousness that rivaled that of a statue. She took a step forward tilting her head to the side before answering.

"Who, Freddy? We met briefly." Kris lifted the side of her shirt showing the gauze and grinning. "He called me bitch, I stabbed him, and he stabbed me. It was a happy greeting, cept' he laughed to god damn much." Kris shrugged. "First I thought it was just a dream until I woke up bleeding with my blade coated in a dead man's blood." She smile, Nancy just watched her with a strange emotion that didn't register in Kris's mind.

"You act as if it was nothing. You don't even show any fear?" Kris was confused and must have showed it because Nancy shook her head in disbelief.

"That's just how we do things." She stated still watching Nancy's expression. "I'm encroaching in his territory, so he told me off. It's now my move to see whether I back down, submit to him or if I fight for this hunting ground. We have a rules, sort of. In our own way." Kris shrugged again feeling awkward in trying to explain the rules to somebody who would never understand. She had to give Nancy credit though; she was trying her hardest to understand.

"So what are you going to do?" Krissie walked up placing her hand on Nancy's shoulder smiling as gently as she could, reaching slowly to the back curls of her hair.

"It's complicated. From what I've been able to gather he only goes after an adolescent, that's not my game. I kill men. Men only." She reached her hand and pulled out a bobby pin that was holding up one of the woman's curls, smiling inwardly as she slipped it between her fingers as she removed her hand from Nancy's shoulder. "I'm not going to be submissive to a man." She snarled at the man part. "I'm just going to give him enough reason to give me my space. By the unspoken rules if I give him reason that I belong here just as much as he does, then he has to let me be here." Nancy only looked at the woman with disbelief.

"And Krueger will follow these rules?" Krissie laughed.

"He has been, I'm still alive. That is the only reason for him to come and say hello. I'm twenty four, a little too old for his age range."

"What happens if you don't convince him?" Nancy asked and Kris noted that, that was indeed a very good question. Kris still had to laugh.

"Then my funs over." She replied with a serene smile that for a brief moment brought fear into Nancy's heart. "That's why I want you to tell me everything about him, everything you know. I can tell by that gray curl that you've known him very personally." Nancy flinched and seemed a bit reluctant but did eventually tell her tale. She told Kris how the 'dream demon' had off'ed every one of her friends and her mother before she was able to rid of him. She also stated that she had been taking a dream suppressant called Hypnocil to hide from him. Kris nodded but was interrupted as another doctor, one who she had rarely seen walked into her room.

"Krissie." He said regarding her, she snarled and he flinched. "Nancy, I've been looking for you." She smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ears. Kris snorted, the chick liked the doctor.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there soon, Dr. Gordon." Nancy turned back to Kris smiling hinting that she wanted to go with the doctor. Kris smile.

"That's plenty enough information for me. I want to thank you. I know it must have been hard." Nancy smiled wider and brushed it off.

"Anyway I can help." Kris smiled as she watched the young woman walk out of the room with the doctor before smirking. She pulled the bobby pin out from between her two fingers. She twirled it around.

"All that bullshit for a little info and a hair pin." She sighed as she talked to herself. "I must be getting desperate." She still had to prepare for tonight. How was she ever going to get Freddy's attention. She sat on the small bed in her room and leaned against the wall sighing bringing her hand to her forehead. A thought suddenly dawn on her and she couldn't help but let a proud grin fill her face.

The light was already fading from her window as she lounged under her sheets, slowing her breathing down to gentle, rested breaths. In her hands she held her favorite blade, close to her chest, close to her heart. She was very aware when one of the night guards opened her door and watched her slow even breaths. He sighed and closed the door behind him as he left, locking the door. They always locked her in at night. They rarely locked anyone in. She stood in the complete dark and watched out of the window that was on the door, looking out into the long corridor that was lit by only one light in the distance.

Kris did this for two hours, waiting for most of the staff to leave for the night. Feeling not only the certain confidence before a kill but the actual beat of her heart; she sighed knowing it has been way too long since she had actually felt alive. She pulled the hair pin from her light brown hair and carefully placed it into the lock. She jerked it to the left first, feeling the resistance before shoving it further into the lock. The pin threatened to break and she eased the pressure, twiddling it to the right by the slightest. Kris pulled down, pushing and twisting it; she felt the lock give by the slightest and returned the gesture by pushing up. The lock gave and a small click resounded within the silence of the entire room.

She listened, pressing her ear against the smooth texture of the white door and not hearing anything grasped the doorknob and twisted, slightly. She took a breath and pulled the door, feeling it slide on its hinges with ease. She walked out into the hallway, her bare feet meeting the cold linoleum floor with an unmatched eagerness. Kris crept on her toes dancing along the wall with the grace of a large cat.

She met the second locked door with the same resolve as the last. Her bobby pin didn't survive the onslaught of the door like it did the last. It had served its purpose though, opening the door and only finally admitting defeat when she pulled it out of the lock. She grumble placing it in her pocket and ensuring that there was no residue from the tool. She knew that it was the last locked door that she would face and for that was thankful.

She entered the adolescent hallway with a biding calm of a predator. On the other end was one of the night guards groggily pattering along like the undead. She smirked. What luck it was her favorite guy, Jeremy Welkins. She snarl, jumping to the shadows as he turned, suddenly aware of her presence. He didn't see her; she had the shadows to thank for that, like she often did. He turned and looked into one of the doors in the rooms and licked his lips in a disgusting manor that caused Kris to bite her tongue to control her anger. This kill had to be perfect. Kris had to be calm and cool just like in the old days.

She walked calmly behind him and stopped so close to the point that if was to take a step back, he would run right into her. Kris tilted her head to the side, bringing out her blade and watching as the man breathed. Holding her favored blade with her left hand she brought her right hand up palm flat almost touching the back of his head, his blonde curls almost touching her skin. She brought the blade up, hunter position, tip close to the back of the neck, aiming for the tender spot right where the neck connects to the skull, her favorite spot. He breathed a sigh, reaching out and grabbing the door knob, attempting to open it.

"That Kristen bitch is so fine." Jeremy muttered to no one. Kris snarled but stopped herself. She had waited way to long for this moment, plotting, planning and waiting with impatience rivaled by only a few like herself. Jeremy was known among the patience here for acts so vile that he should have been put down long ago. The woman, all except Kris feared him for acts like this and here he was planning on attacking the adolescent named Kristen while she stayed in her room. After all, who would believe a crazy teenager who was just craving attention?

Letting out a deep cackle that resonated within the walls Jeremy's body tense and she watched as goose bumps violated his skin. She pressed her right hand down, grasping his blonde hair and pulling violently back and at the same time bringing the tip of her blade down. Slight pressure, in an upwards angle, between the vertebrae and into the tender spinal cord. Kris didn't miss, she made sure and the heavy boy met the ground with a thump as a slight trickle of blood soaked his light blue scrubs. His body quivered as it tried to move but found the inability to do so. She kicked him onto his back and he tried to scream. She slapped her hand over his mouth. He could do nothing but glare at her with those petrified, terror filled eyes. He was perfectly paralyzed from the neck down, permanently. She smiled as he tried in vain to scream but her hand prevented that. Bringing her free hand to her lips she shushed him gently, like talking to a child.

"Now, now Jeremy, there's no need for that. No one around here is coming to help you." He whimpered, as she stated that fact as if it was nothing, looking around and trying to move his now useless appendages. She laughed. "I plan to fully enjoy myself. You're going to have to excuse me; it's been a while, I might be a little too eager to try a few new things." She purred. All of Jeremy's fear was displayed clearly in his eyes. She saw his concerned and displayed a feral snarl that was meant to look like a smile but Kris could not fake a smile anymore. She was too far gone.

"W-waa." He manage to choke out through Kris death like vise.

"Oh, don't worry." She reassured him. "Even though you can't move, I guarantee that you will feel everything I do to you." He was crying now and Kris snarled out of rage now. "Pathetic!" She spat kneeing him in the ribs. Jeremy yelped and cringed away from her. "Shall we begin, my little pet?"

**Authors Note/ Ohs yeah, that whole territory thing with serial killers is somewhat true. In my physiology book on serial killers, it states along the lines that two killers will not go into another's territory. It's just an unspoken rule. If one killer is dead however, the rules no longer apply. So how does that apply to Freddy, I mean how many times has he died? Is anyone keeping count?**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Catch you on the flip side." I really love that phrase, thanks Ghostwriter, you brought a happy smile to my face. :D Oh and Ashen knight awesome to see you reading another one of my fics. Silvertongue2009, look forward to a good competition, plenty of gore, fights and Dear old Fred's horribly corny jokes.**

**Freddy: Hey! I heard that! **

**Me: What the hell are you doing here, didn't you, you know get killed by a chick with a mirror last time? Ha! Yes, now go sulk. Who gets killed by a mirror! (Sticks tongue out at him.) Anyway before he kills me the chapter! Enjoy. **

It was the scream that woke her. A high pitched shriek that echoed throughout the hallways and entered into everyone's rooms; awaking everyone. A pleased smile danced upon Kris's lips before she pulled her arms up, stretching, enjoying as her back popped. She could hear the commotion in the hallways and she knew why.

The problem with Freddy Krueger was that he existed in the dream world, a separate reality all of its own. It took her an entire day of pacing before she finally found a way for him to see her work. She grinned as the thought of what she did replayed itself.

"Think of the children." She said out loud as she twirled the bone from the tip of Jeremy's first finger across her hand. She watched as it danced. That was the secret to how dear Freddy would get her message, the children. What they saw, he would soon see as they slept and oh what a sight he would see. She smiled as she dressed, feeling generally refreshed. She didn't dream that night and even if Krueger had wanted to, he would not have been able to pull her into a dream, after a kill, Kris was dead to the entire world. You could stab her and she would not wake up.

The door behind her was practically ripped open with such force that Kris spun and crouched, hand on the hilt of the hidden blade. There before her stood a very flustered and very pissed Nancy. Kris stood and faked her smile like she did all the time.

"Oh good morning Nancy! I wouldn't advise rushing in the room again if you would like to keep your body from having any unsightly stab wounds. I don't want to mistake you for anyone else." Nancy seemed to growl and glare the woman down.

"What … the… hell?" She hissed behind clenched teeth. Nancy's eyes glanced down to Kris's hand and she gasped. Kris was unaware that she was still juggling the bone fragment on her fingers. Nancy brought her eyes up to her face still glowering complete hatred for the murderous woman. "It was you! I knew it! Why would you let the children see that…." She struggled to find the correct phrase for what she had seen.

"Masterpiece?" Kris offered but was shot down by another hateful glare.

"Atrocity! They didn't need to see that and you didn't need to kill that man. That man did nothing." Tears were starting to form in the woman's eyes as she thought of the dead man. Kris snarled rushing forward and grabbing Nancy by throat and slamming her against the wall pulling her knife out of its hiding place and pressing it to the woman jugular. Nancy winced and gasped. Shifting her eyes to the knife back to Kris's eyes repeatedly.

"Don't you fucking dare shed a tear for that man!" She roared and the woman winced back. "Even if I didn't have this little competition with the burned man I would have still put that little fucker down." Kris pulled the blade off of the woman's throat and backed off. "Do you know what he was planning to do yesterday night when I was watching him?" Nancy only watched with fear in her eyes. Kris was having trouble holding her anger. She bit her tongue to keep the rage down.

"What was he doing?" She whispered despite the obvious fear that raked her being. Kris turned the rage eminent in her features.

"He was planning on sneaking into that blonde girl's room and doing what he is known for doing by the woman in the facility. He deserved every bit of pain and more. I was only looking out for the girl. No one would believe her and if she tried to tell he would of killed her and made it look like a suicide." She turned away from the brunette and backed off, slinking towards the window. She had long hidden her blade again.

"You mean Kristen?" She whispered and Kris only nodded in reply. "Did he suffer?" Kris turned.

"As much as I could make him before he finally died of blood loss." They both stood in silence for a moment, Kris watching as the woman thought about what was said.

"Thank you." She finally said and Kris was taken back. That was the first time she had been surprised in a while.

"Wha?" She asked despite herself. Nancy shrugged.

"I know you had to put it where the children would see it so Krueger could see it as well and I'm not thanking you for that but I really appreciate you looking out for the kids. I mean, they really don't have much." Kris interrupted starting to feel awkward with all this display of emotion.

"I would do it any day." She half lied. "but when it comes to Freddy. I can't lift a finger to do anything," She lifted her hands up in a defensive posture. "Unspoken rules and by our law, I have to follow." Nancy nodded and seemed to understand or at least pretend to understand. She turned to leave but stopped at the door and half turned.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in at lunch, so we could just chat like normal people." Kris again applied her impersonation of a smile, knowing by instinct that it was an appropriate time but in a way actually meant it.

"If you bring something good to eat, then why the hell not? I may be a sociopathic, murderous fiend but I do like to have a conversation here and there." Nancy gave her famous sweet smile and left the room leaving Kris to stand alone. She shrugged as the door shut. Now whatever was she going to do until lunch? She thought about it then shrugged and began to pace back and forth. She looked at the bone in her hand and smile, letting the memory fill her mind.

_The blade was sharp and the victim was receptive to every horrid pain that Kris was willing to give. She smiled as the blade slit into the soft flesh moaning in pleasure as the blood splattered onto her face. She grin as she move her tongue to lap up the still warm blood as the man before her clenched his eyes shut and cried, tears escaping out of his clench eyelids. _

"_No, no, no." She cooed. "This will not do. I want you to look at me. I want to see your agony." Jeremy continued to keep his eyes closed as he fought against the gag that was outfitted from his shirt. She grasped his chin with her hand and pulled his head to look at her before leaning into his ear and whispering. "If you don't look at me then I will have to cut your eyelids off." She pressed the tip of her blade on the tender thin flesh of the eyelids. That seemed to do the trick because his eyes snapped open as he glared at her with the same, deer in a headlights fear. She purred audibly. He whimpered as she moved the blade across his abdomen. _

_His pain was her pleasure as she continued to cut, leaving no skin spared except a patch on his chest. Jeremy tried his best to squirm but couldn't even move a finger. She laughed and he attempted to finch but didn't succeed. _

"_How does it feel to be the one trapped? So powerless, so weak. How does it feel to be on the receiving end, huh? Sucks doesn't it?" Tears were really rolling down his cheeks now and she could only laugh at his suffering. It felt so good to be back. It felt so good feeling alive again! She looked down at her new toy, his eyes were rolling back into his head. She cocked her head to the side. He was losing too much blood. He was slipping out of consciousness and would soon die. She slapped him across the face and he barely responded._

_Kris pouted, even though he had lasted an hour it still wasn't enough time. Time always went by fast when she was having her fun. She snarled grabbing his right hand and pinning it on the cold floor. She aimed her blade and slammed it down, cutting off the tip of his finger at the first knuckle. He screamed his last and his head lolled back hitting the wall. He was dying now she briefly regarded as she picked up the finger and stuffed it into her pocket. It was about time that she got back anyway. _

_With one more thought, she leaned on the now limp body, bringing her knife up and started to carve deep into the flesh. When she was done, she stood examining her finishing touches. _ On the soon to be corpe's chest were the words, **WANNA PLAY? **_In all caps. Something that dear old Fred would appreciate. A certain humor. She stopped and leaned in adding a smiley face under it. Now it was perfect. _

The vision was fading and Kris sighed in pleasure. It had indeed been way to long. She looked at the clock and noticed the time. It would be time for lunch in two hours, whatever was she to do with the time? Kris grabbed the bone and tossed it into the air, catching it. If she had string, she would make it into a necklace but then it would be taken away by the doctors. She huffed, surprised that nobody else dared to enter her room that day. She really wanted to make Doc wet himself again. That was always funny.

**Bored Kris is bored and plotting devious fun. Who wouldn't want to make a full grown man piss his pants? Perhaps that's a goal that only I share…. Anywho…. I'm really tired. I went to bed at like four or five in the morning after waking up at like six….. hahaha… things are always funny when you are sleep deprived. Why I stayed up…. I don't know, boredom I guess? Shrug. I love a good gore scene, how bout' you guys, would you like to see more gore? **


	5. Chapter 5

Kris bit into the sandwich and almost melted as the pure sensation of real food hit her taste buds. She groaned in pleasure and Nancy laughed. She took another large bite and found tomatoes, real tomatoes. You never get tomatoes in an asylum or anything that is mildly edible. She purred again chewing.

"Oh my fucking god, this is good. If that doctor doesn't make a move soon I am putting a ring on your finger!" Kris took another bite rolling her eyes back. "Quit being a psychiatrist and cook for us, that should end all homicidal tendencies." Nancy giggled.

"I'm glad you like my food so much." Kris only nodded in-between large bites of food. They both sat cross legged on Kris's bed like two teenagers would. Kris, finishing the last bite of her sandwich, while Nancy was only halfway finished. She stretched back and sighed in contentment.

"This is nice. I usually eat by myself." She patted her stomach, practically purring like a fat cat. Nancy tilted her head to the side.

"You don't get any visitors, not even your mother or someone like that." Kris rolled her eyes and laughed smirking at that comment and Nancy looked on confused.

"I killed my mother." Confused and shocked, Nancy looked at her in the eyes before blinking and moving her mouth to speak but finding no words to speak. Kris watched her nonchalant as she could be. She fumbled for again before finally speaking.

"I'm…." Kris laughed again at her new found friend's astonishment. She was baffled and dumbfounded .

"I know! What the hell do you say to that? Awkward, right?" Nancy nodded slowly. "Don't be sorry, the woman was an abusive bitch. Oh and to avoid further awkwardness, I killed my father too, so yeah." She shrugged. "Family isn't the best topic for me. Anyway to get of this not so nice topic, tell me about the doctor that seems so interested in you." Nancy's face suddenly found a smile. Kris had to hand it to her; the woman was good with psychopaths or just had a really short attention span, either way.

"Oh, you mean Dr. Gor-" Kris cut her off with a hand gesture.

"Avoid the name please. If I learn his name I will have to kill him." Nancy raised her eyebrow at the statement. "It's kind of my thing." She nodded. "Let's just call him Mr. Handsome." Nancy lost it and laughed.

"Mr. Handsome?" She questioned before losing it again to laughter. Kris tisked her, waving her finger in the air before prodding Nancy in the ribs.

"Oh come on, I know that you want to call him that among other things." She said raising her eyebrow in a suggestive manor and Nancy double over laughing.

"Yeah, and what about you? Any men you want to 'among other things' with?" Kris giggled. This was just like her high school days and for some reason, she didn't mind it.

"Well," she smirked a devilish grin. "That hot male nurse, that works with the kids. Mr. Muscles." Nancy leaned in.

"The one that introduced me to the kids? Ma- I mean Mr. Muscles?" She nodded grinning ear to ear.

"I'd tap that." They both stared at each other, then fell over laughing, Kris smacking the bed with her open hand and Nancy clutching her side as she toppled over. They continued like this for several minutes just laughing at the expression but were soon interrupted by the sound of a gentle nock on the door.

"That must be Mr. Handsome now." Nancy joked as she stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her designer suit.

"Leave it to a man to interrupt our moment. He just can't ignore your animal magnetism." Kris snorted and fell over laughing again and Nancy smacked at the hysterical woman, before turning to the door holding back her own fit of giggles. Nancy pulled open the door smiling and Kris stopped her chuckling almost on command, waiting to see if Mr. Handsome was indeed behind the door. She almost made another wise crack but stopped when she felt and saw Nancy's muscles tense. Chilled air seemed to rush into the room and Kris watched as goose bumps appeared across Nancy's skin. She gasped.

"Krissie, you might want to come and see this." She said in an even tone that made Kris jump up and rush over to the woman's side pulling out her blade. There was blood, everywhere as she pulled Nancy behind her and raised the blade to her chest, fighting position, ready to strike anything down. She followed the blood to the wall adjacent to her wall and felt the breath enter her lungs. She snarled a grin, feeling the cold killer back into her body.

On the wall, smeared in blood, written with somebody's hand was the response she had been waiting for. Written in sloppy, dripping blood were the words, **Bring it on, Bitch. **Nancy, looked on with horror and Kris gleamed with a new giddiness, feeling the beating of her heart and felt the grin spread on her lips. He was willing to play, he wanted to have a little fun.

"What does that mean?" Nancy asked stepping to Kris's left. She smiles despite herself and Nancy watches her with a mix of horror. Kris turns her head and looks Nancy straight in the eyes.

"I've just been challenged. Interesting." Nancy looks on and gasps before raising her hand, pointing to bloody foot prints that continue down the hallway accompanied by hand smears.

"Whose blood does that belong to?" Kris shrugged and motioned with her head.

"Shall we go find out?" Nancy sighed and shrugged as well, before nodding. "Are we dreaming?" Kris asked, Nancy only shook her head slowly.

"Nah, can't be. My Hypnocil would prevent me from dreaming." Nodding, Kris slinked down the hallway, her blade ready with Nancy close to her back. They both followed the blood as it was leading them, it seemed. Kris could sense Nancy's terror; she could almost smell it, perfuming the air. She had to bite her tongue to restrain her instinct to turn on her companion and drive the blade into her panicking flesh. It was a well know fact that fear can trigger a lot of killer's instincts. She held her breath as she walked, trying to ignore the possible prey that was inches away.

To both the luck of Kris and Nancy they came upon the source of all the blood. Nancy walked up and sighed.

"Oh. He killed Frank." She began to weep. "He just got here yesterday. I didn't even get a chance to-" Nancy stopped abruptly not able to finish the sentence. In front of the body, scrawled in blood just like the previous message was the phrase, '**I'll be seeing you soon, Nancy.**' She brought her hands to her lips and sobbed a brief pathetic sound. Kris raised her hand and placed it on the woman's back just as Mr. Handsome jogged up, flinching at the sight of the body.

"It's alright," Kris said, attempting to comfort but not understanding just how to mimic the gesture. She sobbed again.

"Krissie, this time, I think he is going to kill me for sure. I don't know how to defeat him." Mr. Handsome expected Kris to stab Nancy but surprised when she only patted her back. Nancy had called her Krissie, which was the one thing you didn't do with this homicidal woman. Nancy then turned and hugged the woman obviously controlled by her sudden emotions. Kris stood with her arms awkwardly in the air, with a look of such shock that the doctor would have laughed if the situation wasn't so grim. Kris looked to him and mouthed the words. '_What do I do?'_ He shook his head and suppressed a laugh. He walked up to Nancy and put his hand on her shoulder and called her name.

"Neil! She said as she changed people and promptly wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked Mr. Handsome in the face and mouthed the words '_Thank you.' _He nodded, giving her a brief flash of a smile. The homicidal woman just thanked him. That was something to go on the wall of honor, knowing that even if he had video of the even nobody would believe him.

Kris, feeling the need to leave the two alone, promptly hid the blade and slunk back to her room, feeling awkward all of the sudden. She didn't understand normal emotions and by no way felt them like other 'normal' human beings. This display of emotion set her off guard, she didn't comfort, she was the one that caused the pain that needed comforting. Now she was just feeling plain uncomfortable.

When she got to the room, she shut the door flopping on the bed and clicking her fingernails against the wall. She wanted to kill somebody, she wanted to do it bad. She looked to her left and a grin danced upon her lips. Right there on her bed was half of Nancy's sandwich. She greedily snatched it and bit into it.

"Hey, what are friends for?" She snickered finishing the delicious meal.

**In where Freddy makes his move and scares the hell out of poor Nancy. Kris makes and actual friend for the first time in ….. years and proves that she does not hate all men. Pffft. (I'd tap that. ;p) Men…. If you think your conversations are bad with your friends ….. you should here us chicks when we get at it. We can be just as bad. On that note I leave you all to wonder what is going to happen when Fred and Kris go at it. It should be bloody fun. Oh and just a little fact ….. there will be no Krissie, Freddy romance in this story …. They are both serial killers and well that just doesn't work out in my head. Although there might be Freddy and Nancy because for some odd reason that works out in my sick little head, but in no way gushy. I hate gushy!**

**Freddy: aw what's the matter, not interested in experimenting. **

**Me: Dude, maybe a few years ago when you were a fun happy, lame joke making child killer but the remake ruined it for me. Now that you're blatantly a child molester, you can go screw yourself….. alone. (sticks tongue out.) Ha win for me. Now before he kills me, I must run. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kris planned on sleeping that night and didn't give a damn about who might be waiting to kill her. Freddy could go screw himself for all she cared. She was full on both food and her need for blood but when she drifted off only to wake to the deep dark chuckling that seemed to come from the very walls, she knew that Freddy wasn't going to let her sleep.

"Piss off, well done!" She snarled from under the covers, rolling over to avoid the irritating laughter. It only grew louder but was now accompanied by the horrid screech of metal claws meeting pipes. She hissed under the covers and drug her hand out from the warmth and flipped the bird to the surrounding darkness. In response the bed melted out from under her and she hit the floor.

"What?" The nasally tone mocked. "Don't want to come out and play with dear old Freddy?" She growled and stood standing in the goopy mess of what was once her bed. She pulled out her blade and pointed it at Freddy.

"For that I'm skinning out your heart and eating it, not like you notice it missing anyway." He laughed and brought his hand up to his fedora, skimming the tip of it with his first finger blade before bursting out into full blown out hysterics. Kris noticing that her blade had all of the sudden started to squirm, looked down pretty sure that blades weren't really supposed to move. In her hand, where the blade was, was now a dark brown snake that was coiled aiming to strike. With the hand that was still holding the snake, she used her free hand to grasp the striking animal behind the head gently.

"Oh how original," She spat at him. "I hope you know, I've been handling snake before I was able to comprehend what they were. Now if I don't get my knife back, this snake here, is getting shoved up your ass." The threat, did nothing and to her full anger she didn't get her blade back but she had other's hidden on her. Like the people said, she always had a blade on her.

"You said you wanted to play, so here we are, let's play!" The ground dropped under her and she fell into what seemed to be never ending darkness. She fell to her humility with an eek. Landing on the ground. Around Kris was what seemed to be darkness, that wasn't all that frightening considering her situation and she stood and brushed herself off with visible boredom.

"You useless wench, I should have aborted you when I got the chance." It was her mother and her almost favorite line. Kris laughed and rolled her eyes. "You never loved me, and I gave birth to you." She mocked with her hand. A door opened to her left and she turned watching as the silhouette of her father stood at the door leaning his drunken weight against the frame.

"Fuckin' bitch, you can stay in the basement until you learn som' respect." Her father's voice bellowed as the door slammed shut and she was once again shrouded by the darkness. Kris was fully rolling now, clutching her side, as she laughed.

"Really Fred, the old family routine? May work for teenagers but not for me. I killed mommy dearest and dear old dad in cold torturous blood. Was quite the fun." Chains came out suddenly and ripping into her skin and yanking her quite roughly to a wall. The voices of old high school voices filled the air and she felt brief anger but hid it well.

"Look at the freak, bet she sleeps with the corpses, since no man would even touch you." The vision or rather ghost of the pretty, anorexic blonde came prancing up and whipped her hand across Kris's face. She laughed in response.

"Since you know my memory's well, then you know what I did to lovely Amber, I made sure no man would ever want to touch her again. She would make you look like a beauty queen." Kris gave out a low dark chuckle and the blonde faded away, briefly flickering to the scarred face that barely seemed human, twisted and maimed to little recognition of the once pretty girl.

"Enjoying yourself, bitch. Having fun?" She laughed and he crept out of the darkness, with his blades waving into the air.

"As a matter of a fact, I am. I give credit where credit is due; you have style but it doesn't work for me. I'm crazier than a shit house rat. I've lost that fear of torture thanks to my early years. Physical and mental." Freddy gave one of his, 'oh I'm not done yet and I know exactly what will get you shitting your pants' laugh. Kris grin her feral smile as her pressed his body to hers and bringing his blades under her chin, cutting the thin flesh.

"Oh, I'm not done bitch. I know what you fear most. I know," and he brought his lips to her and practically hiss into her ears. "what will make you scream."

Kris rolled her eyes as the figure of Freddy disappeared. She really wasn't expecting much until that is, the ground started to fall away leaving her dangling by the chains, the ground some twenty stories away. She grasped at the chains swinging and staring wide eyed at the ground that was so far below. She yelped trying to hold on to something but finding only the chains holding her.

"You cock sucker!" She screamed feeling genuine fear. She just had to edge him on. "Heights, fucking heights!" She dangled longer, the chains slowly ripping away from her skin, the blood leaking down and hitting her face. She could his chuckle all around her.

"I'm boss in this world, don't you forget that." He purred, if it could even be called a purr. Kris swung her body, trying to grab a hold of the metal with her feet but the chains decided that they didn't want to be there anymore and vanished. Kris plunged down to her imminent death and as much as she hated it she screamed bloody murder as she plummeted down. The fall was stopped abruptly as she landed flat on her back on the grated catwalk with little pain. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Freddy's face inches away from her own, grinning his smug yellow fanged smile. She brought her fist out in one solid blow hitting him in the nose causing him to falter back with a spurt of clotted blood. Kris, now standing leaned into his face when he opened his eyes and patted the side of his cheek.

"All's forgiven, but if you do that again. I will skin you alive. Even if this is your world. I will find a way to do that. I give you my word." To add to the treat she pulled out her second blade and brought it up under the jaw feeling the blade meet with skull as it ripped past the tender flesh and tongue. Ripping the blade out with a nauseating squelch, she reached with her other hand, plucked his hat from his head and walked away putting it on.

She leaned on the rail of the cat walk, watching as several children sat in a chairs in what seemed to be the asylum. She watched as Nancy paced around the room frustrated, while Mr. Handsome stood talking to her. Freddy obviously recovered from the stab wound to the brain walked to the side of her muttering.

"Bitch." He said and Kris turned, still wearing his hat and put her hands to her chest smiling.

"Aw, you remembered my name." Before laughing and turning back to the people below them. She motion with her head. "What we looking at." Freddy sneered.

"Your girlfriend, whore." Without out losing her seemingly good mood and bright smile Kris spoke.

"Fuck you, Krueger." He smiled bringing his claw to his lips and tapping the blade to his lips.

"Hmmm…. Sounds like fun." Kris laughed without missing a beat.

"It does, but I'm not in the mood for toast right now." Freddy stopped, looked at her, then shook his head not even wanting to say anything after that last comment. She turned her attention back to him and gave him a smile. "Heh, toast."

"Crazy bitch." She nodded.

**Yes short I know but it's like two in the morning. Hahaha sleep deprived is awesomeness. Now the reason Freddy hasn't killed her….. rules of the game, who can beat each other's kills. Good times. Now the reason she stole his hat …. Well based on the fact if I ever met Krueger in person …. I would so try and wear his hat. It's been a goal since I first watched the original movie like seven years ago….. I think I'm strange….. but I really want to wear his hat. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note- Well damn it's been a long time. Sorry guys. Besides that, I'm actually proud of this chapter. Its longer and came out pretty decent. Enjoy and please comment!**

In a swift and spiteful movement Freddy snatched the hat off of her head and sulked away. A single brown haired boy snuck away from the group without Nancy or anyone else noticing. Freddy was chuckling away as his burned skin smoothed and his form seemed to grow curves. Kris watched in mild fascination as the form of the burned killer changed into the form of a familiar blonde nurse. She shuttered inwardly not knowing that the killer could do such a disturbing trick.

Kris watched with one eyebrow raised as Freddy Krueger worked. She hid in the shadows as Freddy nurse slowly seduced the seemingly very stupid boy. When the adolescent started to unzip the nurses outfit Kris turned her head, not wanting to know what Fred was into.

"Do you like my body, Joey?" The nurse whispered as seductively as she could, as the robe fell down revealing her breast. Kris slapped her hand to her face as she shook her head. She felt as if she was trapped in a very bad porno. The nurse advance on the boy called Joey kissing him. Kris groaned as loudly as she could, so dear old Freddy could hear. He-she brought one hand behind his-her back and flipped Kris the bird. Kris could only shake her head out of defeat but snapped her head back after hearing a very strange snarling.

She was just in time to see the familiar nurse walking back to Kris with a screaming boy tied with what appeared to be tongues above a flaming pit.

"That's how you do it." The nurse whispered with a pleased smile bringing up a now clawed hand and touching the sharp blade to his-her lips. Kris shuddered giving a disgusted sneer at the man-woman.

"Sure thing Fred, if you're in to that kinky shit. I mean, isn't he a bit young for you? I thought you'd be in to the older guys." She threw her arms up defensively as the nurse glared daggers at her as he-she pranced by. "Just saying!" As she turned to follow the nurse as his-hers body began to melt away, revealing the all too familiar burned man. He stopped at the railing leaning over. Kris joined him, watching as Nancy pranced around visibly upset. Mr. Handsome was busy messing with some motion device. As he pulled the little silver ball and let it drop to hit the others, they broke from the strings and began to float away in the air.

"We're here!" Nancy chimed out watching as the silver bubbles floated.

"Nah, shit?" Freddy said sarcastically under his breath as he rolled his eyes leaving Kris to chuckle away at the burned man's sarcasm. Kris turned her head back to the skeptical before her. The young boy in the wheelchair stood suddenly and the doctor turned and gasped in apparent shock while Nancy only smiled.

"In my dreams I can walk!" The kid began with enthusiasm. "and I'm the wizard master!" He yelled as some yellow green sparks flew from his fingers. Kris snorted, shoving her head into her arm to quiet the almost hysterical laughter that was threatening to alert the group of the two killers presences. She turned to the burn man still stifling her chuckles.

"Wizard master?" She began. "What am I, high?" She snorted but stopped when the group mentioned something about being dream warriors. She shook her head to try and control the laughter that was once again to threaten her reserve.

"Dream warriors now? What kind of pansy shit… You win Krueger! You've got me beat. You have to go up against the dream warriors." And with that Kris finally lost it, slapping both hands across her mouth in an effort to quiet herself but failing miserably. Freddy just watched her with one clawed finger tapping his forehead right under the fedora. The crazed woman was laughing so hard that tears were starting to slip from her eyes.

"Finished?" The burned man asked while still leaning his weight upon the rusted metal of the rail. Not trusting herself to speak for fear of losing her new found composure, she simply nodded.

"Why don't you go after something more challenging?" She asked simply looking down at the children before turning her attention back to him. He simply chuckled once before bringing his first finger blade up to his lips in a shushing motion.

"The shows about to start." With that the burned man vanished, leaving nothing but a wisp of smoke as the walls that Nancy and the children were in began to close around them.

It was like watching a train wreck, Kris determined. His victims thought they would actually be able to defeat him. They didn't realize that the sadistic prick was just toying with them. It was actually quite pathetic.

Growing bored, Kris turned and began to walk about the halls in hopes of finding anything that could tell her about her opponent. She highly doubted that the burned man in the fedora would leave anything out that wasn't a prop. This was Freddy's world and he had complete control but it was still fully possible of him to make a mistake. As she turned a corner of many catwalks that tangled around this place like a labyrinth, she was stopped by the sound of feet slapping against the metal. Kris turned, pulling out her dagger.

Nancy stopped the second she felt the familiar sensation of cold metal being pressed against the soft flesh of her jugular. Before her stood a familiar Kris, with her head tilted to the side, her eyes debating whether or not she should gut her.

"Kris, It's me!" Nancy choked out but was only rewarded with the blade being pressed closer to her tense throat.

"How can I be sure?" The woman purred her lips curling into a sadistic leer as the words fell out of her mouth like silk. "I guess I could cut you open to see if you bleed maggots." Kris suggested savoring the words while still flashing her teeth. Nancy gasped unable to say anything as her eyes went wide with panic. Removing her blade quickly, Kris stepped back with her smile quickly fading.

"It's you." She muttered both sounding and looking bored as Nancy still stood with her mouth slightly open.

"How could you tell?" She stammered. Kris shrugged.

"Your eyes. Freddy could never imitate real fear. I doubt he has felt fear in years." She replied as she lazily turned and began an idle pace down the catwalk. Nancy followed her nervously with her eyes before swallowing her fear and matching the insane woman's stride

"You can help…" She began as an almost beg but Kris quickly cut in.

"Nope. Rules of the game darling. Even if it wasn't, I still wouldn't assist you." She answered giving her friend her imitation of a smile. "This is your battle. You have to defeat him." She finished with something dangerous glinting in her eyes.

"So you would stand by and watch these people die?" Nancy said calmly examining Kris with cold uncaring eyes. She responded with a low dark chuckle that echoed around the foreboding catwalk. Stopping suddenly and taking Nancy by surprise, Kris turned her face inches away from hers with bloodlust clearly visible even in such dull light.

"I would and it wouldn't bother me in the least." She hissed. "I like you Nancy, which is rare. You should have kept hidden. Take my advice, darlin'. I hate to say it but this isn't a battle you will be able to win. Walk away from this, keep hidden." Kris said sternly while taking a careful look at the darkness that surrounded them like a thick eerie fog. "I know how this man thinks because my mind works the same way as his. He will never stop and he will never die so do yourself a favor and just walk away." In what appeared to be Nancy clenched her eyes closed and turned her head away for a brief second.

"I can't." She responded but her voice was weak as if she was ill but she still brought her eyes to look into Kris's own with an admirable conviction.

"You will die." Kris stated making it sound like a well known fact.

"I don't care. I have to stop him. I can't hide from him forever and I can't let him do this." Kris looked at the woman with an expression that for once actually looked solemn. "It will be the death of me but I can't leave those children to face him alone. Nobody was there for me so at least let me be there for them." She continued and Kris watched her for a brief moment tilting her head in contemplation.

"You are a good person Nancy." Kris finally said after a few seconds to the brunette. Before her Kris's body began to slowly fade out of the dream world as she returned to the waking world. In no time at all Kris was gone but her final response echoed around Nancy as if they had been carried by the wind. "but you can't save the world." Nancy stood in the haunting darkness that threatened to drown her and she knew that no matter what happened, she wouldn't be walking away from this but she accepted it.

Kris snapped her eyes open and immediately leaped from the bed onto her own feet. The floor chilled her bare flesh but she sprinted to her door testing the small doorknob to find it locked. She cursed under her breath as she pulled out a smaller blade from her person, forcing the lock open easily from experience.

Standing in the hallway, Nancy struggled to keep her jaw from hanging open. Not only did she lose Joey to a Freddy induced coma but here she was losing both her and Neil's job as well. It was certain, there was nothing that could be done. The all too important man in an expensive suit that looked one size to small had spoken. The both of them were fired, most likely not to be accepted by any mental institution. He was about to turn away and storm out of his building when an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Now sir, I would have to object to that. I don't think that's a very good idea." Everyone turned to see Krissie, leaning on the pure white wall right behind them examining her hand as if she had been there the entire time. Pulling her body off the wall with feline grace, she turned to face the man pulling her lips up into a feral grin.

"How did you get out of your room, Krissie?" The woman who ran the hospital said in a stern tone. Kris turned her head to her and gave a low chuckle.

"Now with all due respect ma'am." She began while giving a slight tilt to her head. "Not many doors can hold me. I'm like a cat. I go where ever I please. Now like I was saying." Kris stated while turning back to the man that was beginning to get on her nerves by his narcissistic presence alone.

"Excuse me but I don't see what say you have in this matter." He snarled but she only smiled wickedly back at the piggish man, her eyes narrowing as she eyed him up like prey.

"Now this is a first. You don't know who I am, do you sir?" Krissie said as she crossed the room with a confident stride. The man puffed up hearing the mockery in Kris's tone when she called him sir. "Mr. All high and mighty in his designer suits, tyrant of the insane all to impress his mother who still looks at him like a child. Isn't that right, sir? Trying your very hardest to impress a woman that could care less about a man in a fancy little dress." Everyone, including Nancy and Neil stood awestruck as Kris verbally stabbed the head honcho. He deflated visually as he stepped back. Kris on the other hand, grinned away like a snake.

"Kris!" She turned to see Doc running up as fast as he could, interrupting her from finishing. As he stepped to her side she put up one finger to shush him.

"but you like to feel like you're in control, don't you? You never had control before so now that you have it, it's made you drunk. Drunk with power and you're still the same pathetic boy shushed into the corner because the "grown-ups are talking." She leaned her face in and for a seconded it looked like she was going to kiss him. "Pathetic." She whispered with a smug grin slapped across her face. Stepping back, she thrust her hand out as if to shake his hand. "Krissie Blaine, female serial killer." The woman finished watching as the color drained from the man's face with the recognition of her title.

"The point to this? The older female interjected fury tinting her aged voice. Turning slowly on her heals Kris shot the woman a murderous glare before mimicking a smile.

"The point to this is that despite Nancy's complete and total screw up, she has a good amount of potential. She is a clever doctor." Nancy glared at her as if to say _thanks_ but Kris only gave her a small wink that nobody else noticed.

"It doesn't matter how much potential she has." The director of the institution said his tone less commanding and his stature less inflated. "Nancy Thompson has prescribed a dangerous prescription drug that has inevitably caused a young man to go into a coma!" He snorted but Kris gave a low chuckle shaking her head. The man raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"You think the drug put him into a coma? How very like a man to be so single minded." She finished throwing her head back. From the corner of her eyes she saw both Nancy and Neil shooting her a warning glared to silence her.

"Oh, and you know something that nobody else knows?" He asked sarcasm tainting his voice making her snarl behind her smug grin.

"As a matter of fact I do." Kris said not willing to continuing on. All of them waited but she still refused to say more.

"And?" The director said obviously not amused by the serial killer's games.

"It wasn't the drugs." She continued with the same smug sneer painted across her thin features. His face scrunched up in anger as he tried withholding the fury that was slowly bubbling up.

"If it wasn't the drugs than what was it?" Kris stopped a full toothy smile greeting everyone that dared to look into her eyes. She put up her arms as if caught at gun point watching as Nancy begged her not to say anymore with her eyes. She turned one eye to Nancy and once again winked.

"It was me." The woman snarled and every one gasped including Nancy and Neil but not because she said that she was the one responsible for Joey's sudden coma but rather because she had just lied to save both of their jobs. "I don't like anyone taking credit for something they didn't do." She finished. The older lady walked closer and looked at Krissie as if she was something foreign.

"Why?" She asked and Kris only weakly shrugged her shoulders. "Escort her to the silent room. You're walking on a thin line Krissie. If the boy dies than you will be moved to an institution with more security or a prison." She warned attempting to scare the woman but Kris only gave an irritated snarling laugh.

"No I won't." She hissed. "because the head boss of all the institutions fears me. Why do you think I was ever moved to this little place? Out of sight out of mind." Kris finished as Doc gently escorted her away from the scene. As she moved away she could hear them apologizing to both Nancy and Neil giving them back their jobs. Kris laughed to herself. That was the first unselfish act she had done in ages.

She watched as the padded door was closed behind Doc as he left watching her from the little slit. She could see remorse in his eyes but couldn't understand why. Sliding her back against the padding, Kris let herself fall to the ground with a gentle thud. The sedatives were already taking effect and the room around her was dimming. Beside her, she could feel the gentle pressure of someone sitting to the side of her with their arm resting against hers. Turning her head to the right she could see the apparition of the burned man in a fedora slowly gaining solidity. He grinned wickedly while raising his clawed hand in a mock solute. Kris felt a genuine smile tint her lips as she met the green eyes of the fellow serial killer.

"Well shit." She whispered still grinning. "Guess I won't have to wait this out alone."


End file.
